Episode:Route 666 (Part 1)
|image = |caption = On the way to traveling to L.A., Al, along with the family and the D'Arcys, becomes a "gold miner" in the episode "Route 666, Part I" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 23 |overall = 103 |network = FOX |production = 5.22 |imdb = tt642365 |guests = John Byner Carmen Filpi Owen Bush Michael G. Moye Buddy Matlock |airdate = April 28, 1991 |writers = Katherine Green |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "You Better Shop Around (Part 2)" |next = "Route 666 (Part 2)" }} Route 666 (Part 1) was the 23rd episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 103rd overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Katherine Green, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on April 28, 1991. Synopsis Part one of two. While on a road trip to Los Angeles, the Bundys' car breaks down in a backwards, New Mexico town, where an old prospector (John Byner) gives Al a map to a gold mine. Al phones Jefferson to help finance the gold strike on his new property. Plot summary While on their way to Los Angeles for a "Shoe Convention," the Bundys' car breaks down in the small town of Lucifer, New Mexico where they meet an old prospector (who "looks like John Byner") who gives them a map to an old gold mine in the area in exchange for their car. They phone Marcy and Jefferson who come to the rescue, having been duped into thinking that the kids are dying. But it turns out that Al and Peggy want their money for the mine deal. Then the six of them go off in search for the gold... Scene excerpts ;Scene quotes *'Codger #1:' Chill in the air, heh Zeke? *'Codger #2:' I though you were Zeke. *'Codger #1:' Maybe I am. ---- *'Peggy Bundy:' Look, there's a cool 25 cents for you if you'll haul our car to a station. *'Codger #1:' Normally, we'd do it for $400. *'Codger #2:' But we'll do it for $200, if you'll let us take our picture with you, leopard woman. *'Peggy Bundy:' Oh, Al. These rubes think I'm sexy. *'Al Bundy:' I would too if I drank whisky for breakfast. ---- *'Kelly:' Daddy. It is so hot, you can lay an egg on the sidewalk. ---- *'Young Zeke:' Dodge is a damn fine car. Ran over my wife with a Dodge. ---- Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *John Byner as The Prospector *Carmen Filpi as Codger #1 *Owen Bush as Codger #2 *Michael G. Moye as Young Zeke *Buddy Matlock as Banjo Player Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the historical U.S. Route 66 which runs from Chicago, Illinois to Santa Monica, California and the number 666, often referred to as the "number of the beast". Although there is an actual Route 666, it only runs through Utah, Colorado and New Mexico and as of 2003, has been renamed to Route 491. *When Bud lifts up his shirt and hands over the Playboys to Peg, the issues he hands her appear to be from February 1989, January 1991 and February 1991. *One of the Playboy issues (the one with the red cover) is the February 1991 issue, which features Pamela Anderson on the cover. She would appear in the next episode. *Jefferson makes a reference to actor Ricky Schroder, who at the time was known for his role on the 1980s sitcom "Silver Spoons", which was developed by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye *Michael G. Moye, who plays Young Zeke, is the co-creator and Executive Producer of Married with Children. Goofs *When Al tells Bud about the shoe convention, Bud points out that Al was banned from the shoe convention for life after starting a "...failed, beer induced Shoe d'etat back in '87", yet in season 3's The Dateless Amigo he did go to a shoe convention to show off his "Shoe Lights", which would have been around 1989, 2 years after his supposed ban for life. *At the end of the show, the voice over asks if Al will finally "...be able to afford his own bathroom, with toilet paper as soft as a mother's kiss?", yet he built and has had his own bathroom back in season 3's A Dump of My Own External Links * *''Route 666 (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''Route 666 (Part 1) - Table Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''Route 666 (Part 1) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#103 Route 666 (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter